


Blood & Dirt

by iulli



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged Up, Killugon - Freeform, Kirugon - Freeform, M/M, Teenager, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulli/pseuds/iulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening turns violent when Killua is verbally harassed by three lewd strangers, causing Gon to lose his temper. Aged up GonxKillua / Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood & Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lovely prompt suggestion made my tumblr user constellation246. What would happen if Killua was the victim of perverse and leery comments and Gon loses his cool? I really liked the idea and decided to give it a go. After messing with several ideas, I think I like what I came up with in such a short amount of time. Expect some explicit language and mentions of violence. Don't worry, I've written an equal amount of fluff to compensate.  
> Please enjoy the read!
> 
> x

The night was clear. Clear, in that the stars seemed to encircle the town they tread through, with streets free of pedestrians and vehicles.

A contented smile threatened to bloom on pale lips when light skin brushed against sun kissed; an act so common that it needn't deserve reaction.

The two young hunters strode towards a local inn after spending the day exploring decrepit mineshafts that were unsafe for townsfolk to enter. It had been one of those days where it seemed to come and go too quickly. Dirt still clung to tanned cheeks while the adjacent face had been washed clean hours before.

"I should have shoved you into that river. You're a mess." Killua's words greatly lacked malice.

"Hmm?" Gon heard the comment, but chose to act indifferent. A little mud never hurt anyone.

Killua chuckled, stretching his arms above his head. Unlike his friend, he had taken extra care in rinsing his skin off in the chilly stream earlier, leaving his appearance soil free.

While busy stretching, Gon peeked at him in veneration; admiring how his silver hair caught the starlight; brushing across dark lashes. When deep ocean blues found their way to his golden gaze, Gon quickly averted them. The young hunter had to repeatedly remind himself not to get caught staring. He was finding it more and more difficult not to wind up spellbound by his best friend's features. Killua grew increasingly beautiful by the day and Gon couldn't help but enjoy the view. Aging did nothing but enhance the Zoldyck teen's luster. It made Gon's stomach flip for reasons he chose not to understand.

Killua purposely ignored his companion's invert behavior. To release whatever tension was building, he gently bumped against the dark-haired boy's shoulder, knocking him off his stride.

Gon slanted his brow before returning the bump with a smirk, causing both of them to trip over each other in laughter.

Nearly everything about that evening seemed unspoiled, from the way the street lights lit up their eyes to the way their footsteps tramped lightly without traces of haste. Their walk could have gone on like this for eternity and neither of them would have minded, which is why it was an unfortunate thing when a trio of shadows lingering in an approaching alley ruined the blithe atmosphere.

The sight caused mild alarm in both teenaged hunters. They had faced much more menacing threats in the past, so a shady group of men in a quiet town was nothing to grow leery over. The obvious route of measure was to ignore them. Killua slid his hands in his pockets and Gon pretended to watch the night sky as they passed by the ominous backstreet. Their method of disregard seemed to be working until a gruff voice spat out, "Yo, check out the pretty boy."

Both Gon and Killua's unsung attitudes were disturbed.

One of the three men whistled in approval, "Damn, you're right. The light-haired one looks like he could use a good ass pounding."

"The kid looks fuckable as hell. He definitely wants some."

_Seriously?_  Killua lowered his face, continuing to walk forward. Despite their vulgar words, the three men weren't worth losing his cool over. They were obviously under the influence—the scent of liquor thick on the air.

"Hey hot stuff, where yah goin'? Why don't you come over here, we'll show you a good time." The first one goaded.

The second chipped in, "Yeah, how would you like three dicks at once?"

"Look at him; he's probably taken more than that in one sitting. Is that ass of yours even tight anymore?" The third man cackled.

As their loutish taunts rattled through the alley, Killua bit his lower lip to keep calm. He wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed for himself or for the three middle-aged has-beens making assholes of themselves in public. Regardless, he wanted to retreat as quickly as possible. "Let's get out of here, Gon," He spoke under his breath, walking several feet ahead without looking back. It was when he noticed the lack of accompanying footsteps that he was forced to turn around to find his best friend glued to the same spot on the pavement. "Hey, did you hear me? I said _let's go_."

Gon's fists were tight; noticeably shaking as his eyes grew dark. It was a familiar look, though one Killua had never seen in such an ordinary setting. The expression was more common during the heat of battle. "Gon?"

"What's this?" One of the men barked, "You trying to pick a fight with us, bro?"

"I think we pissed him off. He wants some of that pretty ass too. Don't worry, we'll share."

"Yeah, we'll definitely share. As long as you don't mind having sloppy secon—"

_Snap._

It happened in an instant.

Killua barely managed to take a sharp breath before Gon had lunged down the alleyway. He jolted after him a second later, " _Gon_!"

"The fuck, kid?!" The first man shouted as the dark-haired hunter's strong hands constrained his wrists behind his back.

"What do you think you're doing? Let him go!" The second man snarled, whipping out a pocket knife.

"No one talks to Killua that way." Gon's voice was deep; coated with rage.

"Are you hearing this, guys? He thinks he's going to teach us a lesson. Good luck with that, kid."

Not another moment passed before Gon unsparingly snapped back the first man's arms. Now broken-limbed, he fell to his knees in grunts of pain.

The man with the pocket knife gritted his teeth, "You little shit—you'll pay for that with your blood!" Before he could reach Gon's flesh, the hunter quickly snatched up the forearm of his pursuer and squeezed his epidermis until the knife was dropped to the concrete with a loud clank. He then threw a fist into the man's jaw; followed by a hurl of his boot up—slamming it into his back; kicking him to the ground.

The third man stood in disbelief on the sidelines, having witnessed the rapid take down of both his colleagues.

"Gon, you  _need_  to stop!" Killua yelled, hoping to cease the violence before things became too messy.

Blood pooled on the ground from a split lip as Gon pressed the man's head against the pavement with his foot. He shakily exhaled, "Apologize."

The man below his boot spit out a wad of carnage before glaring up at Killua, who limply watched the grisly scene.

Gon pressed his foot down harder, "I said  _apologize_."

The man began to wince, "…I-I'm sorr—"

"You fucking brat, he doesn't have to apologize for shit!" The third man now snapped out of his stupor; pummeling Gon to the ground. A skeletal set of knuckles crashed into his left cheekbone. The dark-haired teen pushed himself up and tossed a fist back at the man. He endured several consecutive hits to the face before a flash of silver flew past golden eyes, pinning the attacker to the wall of a building.

Gon slumped backwards as he watched Killua take over; lifting the man up by his collar. "I really didn't want to waste my time taking out trash tonight." Killua's icy glare pierced through the man's shocked mien.

"You kids are insane!" He stuttered.

The Zoldyck teen felt his shoulders quake in a short snicker, "Got that right." The man watched in horror as he exposed the claws on his free hand. "But I wonder  _how_  insane we actually are."

Suddenly fearing for his life, the man began to plead, "N-no! No, please! We're sorry, we're really sorr—" Before he could finish his admission of guilt, Killua hewed the side of his neck with the soft edge of his hand, causing the man to black out and fall to the ground.

"Maybe you shouldn't say rude things to people. You might actually end up dead next time." The silver-haired hunter barely paid him another glance before turning on his heel.

The two other men were already taking off in a sprint before Killua could stop them. He watched as the first man struggled to use his arms; a grim reminder of the brutality Gon had demonstrated on him. Even without full use of his nen, the pro hunter was still a force to be reckoned with.

Now hunched over on the ground, Gon wiped the side of his mouth in distain; feeling unsatisfied. Killua knelt down in front of him to find the left side of his face covered in fresh blood.

"Idiot. You're even more of a mess now." He lightly scolded. "What the hell were you thinking, losing your cool like that? You  _know_  you can't act out of anger, it doesn't get you anywhere. Those creeps weren't even worth it."

Gon said nothing as a few strands of dark hair swept across his forehead.

Killua's expression contorted between irritation and concern. His best friend's features were battered; a swollen left eye seasoning beneath a lowered lid.

"Are you listening to me? You can't be so reckless! What if they were a lot stronger than you? What if—"

" _Killua_." Gon's voice was thick with remaining ire.

The Zoldyck youth silenced himself. The blood running from the wound on Gon's face dribbled down his chin and into his lap. Realizing that he had no shirt sleeves to assist in clean up, Killua opted for pulling his own tank top off—pressing the cloth gently to his friend's injury.

Gon's eyes somberly gazed over Killua's shoulder as he allowed him to wipe off his untidy face like a child.

The Zoldyck felt a coarse lump form in his throat when he finally freed Gon's skin of the access gore; able to see the glint return to his golden irises.

Their faces were so close that Gon could feel Killua's breath on his nose. In a way, it helped him reemerge from the darkness he'd fallen into. "I'm sorry," He shuddered, finally looking his friend in the eye, "I'm really sorry, but the disgusting things those men said to you…. _about you_ …..I couldn't stand it."

Killua's pupils quivered along with Gon's hands, which were scarcely touching the pale skin on his knees.

"No one speaks to you like that. No one disrespects you like that."

" _Gon_." Killua wanted to tell him to shut up: That maybe in some sick and twisted form of irony, he deserved to be verbally disrespected to compensate for all the murders he'd committed in the past. It wasn't the first time he'd been sexually harassed by men and probably wouldn't be the last. In fact, it was inevitable…Despite the strength and dignity he knew he possessed, he apparently resembled a weak little boy who sleeps around with old perverts—emitting filthy insecurities and wrongful lust, attracting sick-minded people who want to punish him for it. Because his bloodstained childhood was disgusting and  _he_ is disgusting and—

"You're beautiful." Gon muttered beneath the gory cotton of Killua's shirt. "You're so beautiful, Killua. That's why it made me mad. Because how can anyone say such revolting things to someone so amazing? It makes me sick. No one talks to you that way. No one talks to  _my person_  that way."

Killua stared wide-eyed— his murky thoughts vanishing.

Gon caught himself in his outburst of honesty; glowing a dark shade of red.

With a tremble of his lower lip, Killua turned to hide the similar sweeping flush coating his pastel cheeks. He sniffed loudly, fending off sentiment, "…You really are an idiot."

"Yeah, I am." Gon breathed out a laugh as his hand reached up to touch the Zoldyck's.

_Your person, huh?_ Killua let him house his hand; soiled tank top separating a bronzed and bloodied cheekbone from a white palm.  _Are you sure I'm the one you want? Someone like me?_

A shining response shot through Killua's mind when Gon caught him with gilded pools. Whether it was his imagination or not was entirely plausible.

_It has to be you, without a doubt._

"Let's go." Killua smiled. He turned his hand over beneath Gon's grip to curl his fingers around sore knuckles. With a swift pull, both he and his friend were on their feet.

"Where to?" Gon was beaming, despite his grotesque appearance.

"The inn, where else?"

The air around them was silent for a moment before Gon spoke, "You know what, let's just skip town. We can sleep under the stars tonight."

Killua hadn't bargained on camping. In fact, a hot shower and a comfortable set of sheets were critically preferred. But after witnessing the buoyant grin on his best friend's face, he couldn't bring himself to object the proposal. "Sure, why not."

As they began to walk forward, Gon stumbled over himself. Killua quickly threw an arm around his shoulders—catching him mid-trip.

Gon glanced up at his redeemer. The moon hung overhead; silhouetting the silver features of messy tresses.

_Beautiful._

With a swift tilt of his chin, his lips captured Killua's unexpectedly.

The metallic taste of blood mixed with hints of dirt were left on pale lips once Gon pulled away; greeting the still air with a gentle smack as their mouths separated.

Gon's eyes hastily deterred Killua's—feeling as though he'd done something wrong. He'd wanted to kiss him for a long time. Was now really the best time to take a chance?

Killua felt his heart swell beneath his bare skin. He thought about letting go of Gon; dropping him on his hind end as a form of punishment for catching him off guard. But he didn't. Instead, he held on tighter—gripping the material of Gon's dirtied shirt.

"Can you walk?" His words were soft.

Gon made an affirmative sound, although making no effort to stand on his own.

The Zoldyck teenager peered into his face; reaching up to brush back dark bangs loosened by the earlier brawl. There was a lot he could say to Gon. Like how his timing was always off, but never by much. Or how no matter what he did or said, one look into those honest eyes and Killua was an accomplice in any scheme or misadventure he could conjure. The young man was brilliant that way.

"Gon…" He breathed out unintentionally.

The neighboring hunter blinked several times, studying his comrade's thoughtful expression. At last grinning, he uncurled his spine. "Come on."

Though it probably wasn't necessary, Killua kept his arm around Gon's shoulders as they left the alleyway.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, something told him not to let go.


End file.
